camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Selina
|full name=Selina |pronunciation=Suh-leen-uh |nicknames=Catwoman, Selina |name meaning=moon goddess |born=May 3rd |status= Alive and Healthy |current age=N/A |gender=Female |species=Leopard Nymph Spirit |nationality=N/A |sexuality=Straight |relationship status=single |native language=Ancient Greek |accent=Sounds Russian |languages=All Languages |divider 1= |history=For years, the gods and goddesses have watched on while the humans developed through the years, as they advanced both personally and technologically. Lately one thing has become quite clear to them; humans have a habit of being very irresponsible when it comes to their environment and the animals that reside within that environment. They came to a decision, fearing for the safety and longevity of their sacred animals, they have decided to create a special group of nymphs to help protect their sacred animals. These nymphs’ life forces are each attached to the animal they are a nymph of; if that animal becomes extinct, the nymph will die. The gods considered the fact that here are thousands of animals and creatures that roam the earth, but not wanting to over extend their powers, they have decided to only concern themselves with the animals that are sacred to them. When they aren’t out in the world helping other nymphs and helping to protect their animals, they spend their time at camp. |divider 2= |hometown= New York |earliest memory=Living in Camp Half-Blood |schooling=N/A |first kiss=John(Lion Nymph Spirit, moved on from camp) |first sex=N/A |first love=John |other firsts= |misc image= Red haired samurai by sakimichan-d4v1z1t.jpg Leopard-digitalART.jpg Dionysus13.jpg |father=Dionysus(Creator) |mother=None |siblings=Dionysus's Cabin and other Leopard Nymphs |other relatives=the gods |family photo album= Red haired samurai by sakimichan-d4v1z1t.jpg|Selina|linktext=Human Leopard-digitalART.jpg|Selina|linktext=Leopard Leopard-03.jpg|Selina|linktext=Leopard Dionysus13.jpg|Dionysus|linktext=Creator |divider 3= |model= |char image 2= |char image 3= |char image 4= |divider 4= |eyes=Gray-green |hair=Red |height=5'5" |weight=135lbs |ethnicity=N/A |handedness=Ambidextrous(both hands) |shoe size=8-9 |blood type=??? |voice=Sounds Russian |eye sight=Same as a Leopard's |health status= Healthy |clothing style=varies |marks=birthmark on right shoulder |body style= |photo album= Red haired samurai by sakimichan-d4v1z1t.jpg Leopard-03.jpg Tumblr lwd8d679X01r6xb6uo1 500.png Elven dagger prop by shinkastudioscosplay-d5mrzrq.jpg Leopard-digitalART.jpg |divider 5= |weapon image 1= |weapon image 2= |weapon image 3= |divider 6= |skills= |weapon of choice=dual daggers or staff |strengths= Leopard's strengths |weaknesses=Leopard's weakness |quests led=None |quests=None |abilities= |divider 7= |quote 1="I am not who you think I am." |personality=Selina is a very relaxed woman who can be sly and mischievous at times, thanks to her cat like personality. She is very quick at everything, and she is also very athletic. She is very smart, but can get picky. She is very loyal to her friends and Olympus and would do anything to save them. |divider 8= |current=She often wanders the woods of Camp Half-Blood, but she also socializes with other campers. |divider 9= |sign=Taurus |sign meaning=patient, practical and efficient |location=Camp Half-Blood |pets=Leopards tend to follow her, but they aren't really considered pets |likes=Meat, Sports, Honesty, Anyone Loyal to Olympus |dislikes=Vegetables, Water, Traitors, Disloyal to Olympus |fears=Failing to protect Olympus or dying |hobbies=Hunts, Trains, Runs |motto="If you can't do it, you're not trying hard enough." |won't=Betray the gods, betray her friends |secretly admire=Lord Zeus |influenced by=Lord Dionysus |moral compass=the gods |important person before camp=N/A |important person now=the gods, her friends, and herself |immediate goals=Train as much as she can |long term goals=Protect Olympus until she dies |reacts to crisis=well |faces problems=head on, but sometimes subtly |reacts to change=varies |alignment=the gods |images photo album= |dream job=Camp Trainer |current job=N/A |one word=Sly |best=legs |worst=teeth |change=Attitude towards certain things |mental=Stable |mental disorders=None |emotions=Stable |medical=None |quote 2="Don't just do it, live it." |vices=Disorganized, Stubborn, Mischievous |bad habits=Misinterprets certain things |sleeping=drools, snores loudly |quirks=mumbles, purrs even when in human form |attitude=varies |talents=Great at hunting/fighting with daggers, fast, stealthy |social=Pretty good |mannerisms=Decent |quote 3="You don't know if you can do until you try." |color=Green |music=Classical |food=Meat |animal=Leopard(duh) |book=Pride and Predjudice |other favs= |ease=Hunting or running |priorities=Protecting Olympus |failures= |accomplishments= |secret= |secret known= |tragedy= |wish=Bring world peace |flaw=Very Stubborn and loyal |divider 10= |cheated=Never |others=Well |strangers=Mysterious |lover=Sweet |friends=Protective |family=N/A |impression=Mysterious |like most=N/A |like least=N/A |friends photo album= |border 11= |role=Guardian of Leopards |inspiration= |goals= |partner= |current rp= |divider 12= |misc image 2= }} Category:Characters Category:Animal Nymphs Category:Guardian of Leopards Category:Female Category:LittleMermaid123 Category:Selina Category:No Last Name Category:Sakimichan Category:Created in 2012